Check in, Checked out aka Visitor
by KlaraValentine
Summary: Emily hates her job. She loathes every second of it. But then Naomi suddenly check-in, and it looks like she's staying for a while...
1. Meeting

**A/N. So, this is my first fan fiction attempt, just bare with me…**

**Rated T for later chapters.**

**I hope you girls (who are we kidding..?) enjoy what I'm trying to create, and if there's any fuck ups in the text, just remember (and ignore) English is so not my first language…**

_1._

_Like fire. Yeah, that's what it was. Fire… Burning every part of her. Mind, body and soul. _

_And all that was left of her was this glowing wreckage of…life?_

_So this is how it's supposed to feel. This is how it's supposed to be, when life finally finds you, and makes everything just right. Just so…complete._

5:30 P.M. Fuck.

I can't believe I'm stuck here again. Why do I always have to be such a fucking push-over. "_Emily, please help me. Emily, could you cover for me? Emily. I so need to shag my fucking boyfriend tonight. Do you mind?"_

So now I'm stuck here, 6 shifts a week, 8 hours a pop. June would probably just come and go. _God how I longed for August…_

"Right then love. I'm off. Have a great night and call me if you got lonely." Effy walked passed me as she spoke, barely looking at me, twirling her car keys in her hands. I sighed.

"Of to see the cookie monster ey?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound jealous, or angry for that matter.

I so hated that guy. He'd been around for like two times and I could never shake that feeling of, that he was up to no good. And Effy would be the one left picking up the fucking pieces he'd sure create.

He came to pick her up one night, fucked out of his mind, leaning over the counter smelling of weed and, sex..? _God that's just nasty._ And she just went along with it. Smiling and acting like it wasn't a big deal. I'm sure she knew he was fucking around, and I just couldn't understand why she didn't mind.

"Yeah. He's taking me out clubbing. Told me he's got a fucking brilliant new dealer with the best MDMA in town so I'm guessing the night will be legendary." _Whatever Barney._

I rolled my eyes at her, not letting her see that though.

I focused on the computer in front of me, sighing at the revelation. 12 check ins_. 8 hours, divided by 12… That means I'm going to meet like 1 and a half person every hour…_ _How fascinating. God I wished I'd brought my book._

"Have fun." My response was so low I could barely hear myself, so I wasn't surprised Effy just walked out the door without a response. _Fuck fuck fuck_. I hated my job.

Being a receptionist wasn't on top of my –what to do with my life- list, and if any other opportunity came up, I would grab it like a crackwhore would respond to "got crack here people!" Crazy style.

Right, just let this night be over soon so I can go back home to my sad apartment, to my sad lonely life, with my sad (and oh so fat) cat, and just pretend I was dead.

People came and went. The hours wouldn't pass fast enough.

I was doing my job (if my job also contained googling everything you could come up with) and I tell you. I've never been a fan of art, but now I knew every little thing about Van Gogh and Frida Kahlo. Shit what a fascinating woman.

I was so wrapped up in reading about her life, accident and love life I didn't even hear the door open.

I was smiling towards Frida, looking back at me from her portrait frame when I heard her voice.

"Heya. I got a reservation here. I think…"

I snapped up, tearing my eyes from the screen only to meet the most intense beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen staring back at me with a hesitating gaze.

I swallowed hard, and I was sure she could hear me.

She was desperately searching through her papers trying to find her confirmation, when I finally found my voice again, allowing me to speak.

"In what name is it?" I smiled.

She didn't look at me still rummaging through all her papers she'd thrown on the counter.

I tried again. "If you just give me your name I'm sure I'll find your reservation here somewhere. Don't worry." Her eyes finally leaving the stack of papers she'd places in front of both of us, meeting mine.

I felt my knees crumble at the sight of her. Her blonde hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail. Mascara smudged out under her eyes, like she's been traveling for days, and her hands slightly shaking scuffling through all the papers she'd placed on the counter. I smiled, looking her straight in the eye. _Fucking amazing._

"Campbell. The name is Naomi Campbell."


	2. Staying

**A/N. I hope you guys like this. Think this story needs a quick update coz my last chapter was way too short.**

**Might be rambling coz I just read HyperFitched's last chapter of I hold A Force I can't Contain and I'm completely blown away..!**

***

2.

There she was. Campbell, Naomi. She wasn't fucking kidding me with that name… From all my now 6 remaining arrivals she wasn't that hard to find, and she was staying for, _what the fuck(!!),_ a month!?

I breathe out heavily as I looked back at her.

"Found you. And it looks like you'll be staying here for quite some time..?" _Calm, stay calm._ I tore my gaze from the screen and smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She almost looked angry instead, trying to gather all the papers she'd scattered around.

Her voice sounded hard and juvenile. "Yeah, I didn't have a say in the matter so…"

She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes, like she hated being here. Her hand rose and she begun tapping her fingers one by one against the counter.

"So it's correct you're staying till the 18th then? One double room for one..?" I couldn't help the last part sounding almost superior, like I was judging her for being all alone in a double room. Maybe her bitchy attitude just brought that out of me.

She looked me straight in the eye, making me swallow, again, which I'm sure she heard, again…

"Yeah. One double, one person, one month. So?"

I looked down at my screen again, avoiding her scolding gaze. Fuck, I really managed to piss this woman of, and I so didn't mean to.

"Cool." _Cool_ _Emily, cool?! You really just said that didn't you?_

"Yeah. So awesome." Her voice overloaded with sarcasm. "Could I maybe just get my bloody keycard now so I can go up to my room?" Her blue eyes looking at me with no amount of amusement, humor or care. _Shit, she hates me_. I've only just met one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and within 2 minutes I've managed to make her loath me. _I suck so bad…_

My voice came out huskier than usual.

"We don't actually have keycards. We use regular keys." I hand her hers and I think I can actually hear her _uffh _as I place it in her hand. The big iron blob attached to it working it's magic…

She just looks at me with baffled eyes, sighing lightly. I feel my whole body tense as I'm sure she's going to go all berserk on me. But instead she just laughs, now holding her key with two hands.

"You're having a laugh, right?"

I just look back at her. Should I say something? I feel the blush creeping it's way up over my face and I try to avert my gaze towards the front door.

"You can hand it in every time you leave…" I say shyly, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Naomi just looks at the key, then she quickly gathers all the stuff she'd managed to scatter around herself, me and the reception before she starts moving away, up to her room.

I should say something. _Ask her about her day. Ask her why's she's staying her for such a long time. Ask her if she wants to come back to mine and make sweet sweet love…_

"What floor?"

"Huh"_ Focus Emily!_

"What floor am I one?"

I regain my thoughts.

"1th floor. Right by the pool." _Yeah, so?_

"You got a pool?" Apparently something could make this sour woman come out of her bitter shell, cause believe it or not, I'm sure I saw a smile dragging cross her face when I mentioned the pool.

"Yeah. We got a pool on floor one. And on the third floor there's a gym."

Her smirk quickly disappearing. _Guess she's not a big fan of the gym then…_

"My people never told me you had a pool." _Your people?_

I smiled at her shyly. "It's not open now, but just let me know when you wanna go down and I'll give you the code for the door so you can take a swim." _Hopefully naked…God that must be a sight for sore eyes…_

Naomi laughs. And I swear, it's the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. Like birds flying.

"Cool." She says, and I'm left dumbfounded just starring at the blond walking up the stairs. And just as she's about to disappear in the staircase she turns around looking me straight in the eye. I pause.

"Sorry for being such a cunt. I'm just tired and confused." I drop my pen.

"And since I'm going to stay here for quite a few days, we might as well make this official." _"Huh?"_

She drops everything. Even the key I just handed to her and walks down the half stair she'd just concurred. Facing med, leaving only inches. The back of the counter in for receptionists only, and thank fuck my boss never watched the security tapes, coz here she was standing next to me behind the counter. Blue eyes meeting brown.

"I'm Naomi. Nice to meet you." Her face transforming , leaving only a great big smile.

I trembled, and by my surprise I actually find her hand at once. Shaking it lightly.

"Emily. The name is Emily." My voice crack more than once…

"Welcome to London Night Hotel."

"Thanks." She turns her heel, and then she's gone.


	3. Phone call

**A/N. I just couldn't wait any longer! …and my lovely twin forced me to put up another one tonight… (We don't live in the same city and she obviously have a big big craving to read my story…) **

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope this has your approval… Coz who doesn't want a little Gina Campbell..!?**

3.

10:40 P.M

Jesus fucking god! I've just met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, experienced or dreamt of, and she checked in to my hotel. MY hotel! (No, not really my hotel, but still…) And she's staying for a whole month!

I feel my breath getting heavier the more I think about it. About her.

For the first time in like…ever, I'm happy about being forced to work every single day. From now on I wouldn't drag myself out of bed every morning, sighing and sulking about having to get to work later on. From now on, I would probably jump of joy every time my alarm clock went of ordering me to get the fuck up! My whole body was tingling with excitement as I continued trying to do my job, even though it might have been the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. My mind flooding over with images of the sexy blonde staying just one floor above me.

People checked in, I acted politely. Smiling, nodding, and pouring their drinks though my mind was in a completely different place. The door opened and I redirected my focus on the woman entering. My humming, as I always did when I was alone in the lobby, abruptly ending.

The woman smiled at me and stepped up to the counter. I looked at her and felt a slight resemblance to something I couldn't put my finger on. Had she maybe been here before.

"Hi there love. " _I like her already_.

"I'm here to see Naomi Campbell. I'm guessing she just checked in?"

_Her mom..? It must be_.

I nodded at the woman. "Hi. Yes she's here. Do you want to go up to her room?"

Just the thought of going up to Naomi's room made me blush.

The woman smiled again. "No thank you sweetheart. I think it's her time to come to me. Do you mind calling her up for me, so I can tell her I'm here?"

I quickly obliged. Turning my face to the screen in front of me and faking looking up her room number. _Like I hadn't memorized it already..! _

The woman looked down, trying to reach for something in her purse, while I dialed Naomi's room. I handed over the phone to the woman once I've heard it starting to ring, but the woman didn't look up, neither taking the phone, apparently she was way too busy searching for something, I'm guessing rather important in her bag. I spoke.

"Mrs. It's ringing." Even I could hear the signals going through, holding the phone up far away from me, almost like it was contagious. I had no what so ever intentions of speaking with Naomi myself. But the woman just held up one hand in front of me letting me know I had to wait. I panicked. _Just take the fucking phone! _

Then I heard her. "Yes?" her voice was muffled but I could still hear just a hint of irritation. I started shaking the phone. Or was it me who was shaking? It was hard to tell.

"Mrs. I think she's answered. You should take the phone." My hand now completely soaking with sweat. _Shit shit shit._ But the woman never tore her gaze from her bag. _What the fuck was she looking for? I mean, she asked me to ring her up? Jesus!_

I heard Naomi again. "Hello? Who the fuck is there? Hello!"

How could the woman not hear her. Her voice was now loud and clear yelling trough the plastic I was holding. At one point, I think I actually felt it vibrate from her screaming…

_Fuck me!_ I slowly placed the phone next to my own ear, and I shut my eyes.

"Hi, it's Emily." _Wait!? When did I turn in to a 3 year old? What the fuck was up with my voice._

"Who?"

_Great. She remembers me…_

"From the reception. In the hotel. That your staying at." _In London, you know England. Planet earth..!_

"Why wasn't anybody answering?" Her voice still sizzling with anger.

"Someone's here to see you." I tried desperately to get the older woman's attention, with no luck.

"She told me to give you a ring, telling you she was here. She never gave me her name though…"

All of a sudden the woman in front of me muffled something, maybe trying to tell me her name. I didn't hear her.

"It might be Irina…?" _It so wasn't._

"Jesus fucking Christ. It's my mom." She sounded less angry.

"I'll be right down. Tell her to wait there." She hung up and I stood frozen in my place, gripping the phone like it was my life being taken away from me, and me desperately clinging on.

_What the fuck just happened._

I was quickly drawn back to reality when Irina (?) suddenly spoke.

"It's Gina darling. My name is Gina." I just starred at her, not looking amused at all, which she apparently found even more humoring.

She started to laugh, now looking me straight in the eye.

"I thought you receptionists were used talking to your guests." _I so depends on the guest. Stinking old men with a cane and a toupee, no problem. Super sexy beautiful blonde with a smile like an angel, not so much…_

I scuffed.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." I tried my best lying to her.

"Sound like it." Gina continued laughing at me. I just thought she was evil. _Had she done that on purpose?_

We both turned to the stairs as we heard Naomi's steps getting closer. I held my breath feeling a blush once again reaching my face.

Naomi turned the corner.

"What the fuck mom? I never told you to come by." She was staring as her mother, resting her hands on her waist.

"You can't think a mother doesn't want to know where her daughter lives these days. I just had to see it for myself." Gina gesturing, letting her hand sweep across the lobby. Then, all of a sudden, letting it rest on me.

_Gulp._

"And to meet the people around you." Around Naomi? _I wish! Oh god I was wishing so bad._

Just the thought made me desperately cling on to the phone. _Shit, I was still holding the phone!_

I quickly slammed it down where it belong, making the whole lobby echo from the impact. _Smooth._

Naomi looked at me, sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked back at her mother.

"Mom. Let's go for a walk." She moved towards her, grabbing Gina's arm while she passed her, and led her through the front door, Naomi leaving right behind her.

"By love. Thank you so much for all your help." I heard Gina say just before the door slammed shut.

They were gone.

"You're welcome." Sarcasm oozing from my lips. "And thank you! No really. Thanks for making me look like a complete ass in front of the woman of my dreams. Thank you for embarrassing me to a fucking pulp. Thank you for…" I would have gone on forever if my eyes hadn't wandered elsewhere seeing something lying on the middle of the counter. _What is that?_

I reached out, grabbing what was looking like a wooden box.

_This must have been what Gina was looking for._


	4. Drinking

**A/N. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They make me oh so happy!**

**I think I need to tell you, updates might not be coming up as fast as I've done these last days coz of my asshole job… I was enjoying a 3 day awesome weekend, but now I'm back behind the counter. That's right ladies, I'm a receptionist. Could this be a true story you ask..!?**

**It so isn't. **

**God I wish it was…!**

**'.Skins.**

4.

11:10 P.M

I was looking at the box in front of me. It wasn't big. Maybe just a little bit bigger than a video. And not that new DVD crap, but a regular classic VHS. _Gina was searching for this thing? How big was her bag. The Grand Canyon?_

It had little carvings all around it, like a small child had made it when attending crafts in school, bringing it home to her parents making them oh so proud. And then I saw her name.

In the center of the lid, Naomi was written with capital letters.

My curiosity taking the best of me, I opened it.

I felt like a complete shit, searching through someone else's things, but I just couldn't help myself. I blushed as I looked around making sure no one was watching. The box was packed with all kinds of things. A toy car, an arm bracelet, a movie stub with the title almost disappeared, but I think it said Mrs. Doubtfire. _Really? That's fucking hilarious!_

And some other memorable stuff I guess would mean the world to a thirteen year old, and there also were some old letters. _I so shouldn't…_

I held them up, placing them next to my face. I could smell the tiniest hint of what I'm guessing must have been scented paper. My whole face lit up. _That might be the cutest thing ever._ I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder of, just for a bit.

I jumped, realizing what I was doing and quickly but carefully put the stuff back to their original place. I was snooping around, and to the best of my knowledge, that was kinda frowned upon.

I placed the wooden box under the counter deciding to hand it back to Gina or Naomi, whoever came back first.

The thought hitting me at the same time the door opened. I panicked. _She would know I looked in it._

Naomi stepped in, her hair all tangled from the wind. It's nearly storming outside and I see she's not even wearing a jacket. She's holding her arms cross her chest, slightly rubbing her upper arms. I have to contain myself from not running towards her, warming her up with my own heat, which was kind of over the top.

I decide a simple "Hi" must do. _For now._

Naomi looked at me without a word, but instead of walking back up to her room, she walks towards me. I open my mouth, just about to tell her about the box Gina forgot when she speaks.

"Fucking cow." She's sort of mumbling the words and it takes me a couple of seconds to realize she's not talking about me. _Thank god._

She's next to the counter now, dragging out one of the barstools at the short end. She's actually sitting down, with me. My stomach somersaulting.

"The bar up in the room. It's only wine in it yeah?" I nod.

"Got anything stronger?"

Oh, she just wants the alcohol, and not my company. I nod again. I think I might have lost my voice somewhere round me finding a certain paper, smelling like flowers. _No, don't think about it Emily. She'll reed you like an open book._

"What do you need? Vodka? Whisky? Rum?" I point at the bottles lined up behind me. _In order of color I might add. I really know how to make time fly when I'm at work, don't I..?_

Naomi sighs. And then she grants me with the biggest smile. I think I might have melted away, right then and there, only leaving a pile of Emily water on the floor.

"Surprise me." She's slowly moving her finger in circles round a spot on the bar, looking down again. I decide whisky is a sure thing and I pour her a large glass. My trembling hands making the silent lobby fill up with the sound of the bottle rattling the glass repeatedly. _Calm down!_

"Whisky should do you good. You look like you need to get warm fast." I place the glass in front of her.

She looks at it, then me, then the glass again. She picks it up and takes a huge swing, almost downing half of it in one great chug.

"Perfect."

****

**I know the chapters are kinda short, but I insure you. They will get longer. And I would never ask you to leave a comment would I..? **

**Oh I so would! Please review! It makes me smile!**


	5. Listening

**A/N. My sister woke me up way to early this morning screaming about a sexy dream she had about Lady Gaga and her desperate need for another update..! I had to oblige.**

**This is not for her though… **

**Lady Gaga, this one's for you! And for Circle142, for quoting my favorite line.**

**I don't own anything, except for two sexually frustrated cats…**

5.

She doesn't say anything and neither do I. She just sits there in front of me, sipping on what's left of her drink.

I try to make myself busy, gathering papers I've scattered around, placing all the stuff lying around back to it's original place. God, I hate that I'm such a neat-freak. If I'd been a slob I would have had so many more things to keeping myself occupied with right now. But no, everything's already in order.

I run out of things to do. _Shit._

I glance over at Naomi, with now only like 2 minutes of drink left in her glass, but she's still just starring down the counter. What's up with this woman?

"You want a refill?" I had to hold my breath for exactly 23 seconds to be able to pluck up the courage for that question_. I counted_.

She looks up at me, and still without saying anything, she just holds up her glass letting me fill it up for her. I pour her a little extra, without her realizing it. _Moahaha._

"Is there anything I can do?" The question that had to be asked. She's been sitting her for 20 minutes now, tapping her glass without saying a word, and it's obvious something's really bothering her.

She stops her beating of her glass, finally looking back at me. Her eyes filled with wonder.

"I mean, I couldn't help but to notice something's bothering you, and if you'd like to talk about it, it's ok."

_God I wanted her to talk to me. And she didn't have to tell me all about her life and all the things that seemed to be troubling her. I would be more than happy for her to tell me her shoe size. Or what brand of toothpaste she preferred. I mean, anything!_

I smiled at her, trying to make her more comfortable with the whole situation. The situation being a random girl, asking her to open up after them knowing on another for exactly 4 hours. And knowing wasn't even the right word. Knowing that the other one existed was kinda more like it…

Naomi still looked like she'd never gotten a single question in her entire life, probably totally baffled with what her most appropriate response should sound like.

I quickly turned the other way, not liking her gaze at all. I had crossed a line and I was well aware of that. I just couldn't help myself. My whole body yearning for me to get to know, talk and feel the person sitting in front of me.

I flipped up my phone and started to delete old messages, just to keep myself busy again, and to avoid the eyes of Naomi witch I knew was burning into by back.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" I didn't turn around. Her voice was way too harsh and I know I wouldn't like the sight of her behind me.

"If you'd like to talk about it, I could listen." My voice was cracking up and my back was still facing the beautiful woman. This was turning out way more differently than I'd thought it would.

"Emily was it?" So she does remember me. A smile creeping up my lips.

"Do you think I would talk to you about my fucked up life just like that? I don't even know you."

I heard her voice getting agitated and I decided it was time for me to fess up for my crimes, so I turned around. She looked angry. But she also looked amused, good or bad, I couldn't tell. She was biting her lip.

"Sometimes that's the brilliance of talking. Not knowing the receiver can make you go so much deeper, making you feel so much more relieved. You wouldn't have to worry about me telling anyone you know, and I wouldn't know who you where talking about, making everything way less complicated. You could just talk, and I would be here for one thing only. Listening."

She sits still, looking me straight in the eye, and I'm to freaked out to speak. This was do or die. And I would literary die if she just walked away from me now. I held my breath, as I saw her open her beautiful mouth, preparing to speak.

"You know what Emily." A smile creeping up her lips as she said my name. "I kind of like the sound of that."

**Another update will be up before you know it! Please review. It makes my day!**


	6. Failing

**A/N. Here's another update for all you lovely ladies, as promised.**

**I wanna give a special thank you to texasgirl29, naomilyloveless and 6seatertable****for their awesome reviews. They make me feel fantabulous!**

**And to foolishgames with her Electric Feel. You take my breath away!**

**

* * *

**

00:25 A.M. Oh. My. God.

Naomi wants to talk to me. I feel my breath getting heavier by the second as I search for an appropriate place to stand, letting her know she's got my full attention. I fail miserably, slamming my foot against one of the printers placed out underneath the reception, and I instead fall forward and slam my whole body against the counter, leaving only inches between me and the beautiful blonds face.

"Shit, fuck me, bloody hell." My toe pulsating with pain, and so is my face. Not from pain though, but from the feeling of Naomi's lips, nearer than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't help the words escaping my mouth.

"You ok?" She blonde actually looks concerned reaching out for my hand which is placed oh so gracefully bent to fuck upon the counter. _God it's not broken is it?_

Just as Naomi's hand is about to grab mine, I pull it away towards my chest. _Fuck, it hurts like a motherfucker._ And for her to act all concerned about me now, bending my whole body in ways I didn't even know I could (_note to self_…), was just too much.

I've never been more embarrassed. I rub my throbbing hand, and then reach down and do the same with my even worse throbbing toe. _And the award for Most Graceful Maneuvers goes to, dum da dum: Emily Fucking Fitch!_

I manage to pull myself in to a somewhat respectful standing position and I quickly turn my back against Naomi for the second time this evening. My whole body now aching from the impact, which I would probably even name: _The time I fucked up so bad, even Paris Hilton thought I'd made an ass of myself._

"Are you ok?" She asked me for the second time. I flinched and turned to face her. _Was she laughing at me?_ I swear I could see a smirk on her lips. The chock from the realization making me answer her way to fast.

"No."

She looks surprised, raising on eyebrow.

"You need any help with…" She holds up one hand and points it in my direction, circling her finger right around the center of my body. "…anything..?" Her smile enhancing. I look down my body towards the place she's now fixed on. _What's she on about, I don't need…Oh Jesus fuck no!! This can't be happening_. My whole shirt has been torn to shit, leaving parts of my skin exposed. And by parts I mean stomach and, shit, shit, shit, breast.

_How did that even happen? _

I feel my face turn completely red and I'm left speechless. I don't even turn around again. I just stand there, looking like a complete idiot, with my shirt hanging in pieces from my beaten body.

Naomi's voice is filled with laugher. "You might want to cover up..?"

I regain my thoughts and quickly close the jacket I'm also wearing, almost being able to cover up the whole train wreck I'd created.

"I…I…what the fuck just happened?" I ask her in a sincere tone, coz I sure as hell can't explain it. I feel my eyes starting to fill up with water, but I'm soon drawn back to the realization of the totally and utterly humorous situation I just created.

Naomi's now laughing uncontrollably, slamming her hand against the counter making her drink move a couple of inches to the right after every impact. I giggle a little, not being able to let myself go completely.

"I mean. I fell, that I'm sure of." I point towards the crash site. "But how the fuck did I tear my shirt like this?"

The blonde opens her eyes, which has been closed for what feels like forever, much to my relief, and looks straight at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"I think you must have gotten stuck in that handle." She has trouble forming the words as the tries to hold back yet another dose of laugher, pointing towards the handle sticking out from under the counter, but then she suddenly stops. She stops everything. Laughing, banging, shaking. The only thing she's actually still doing, is pointing.

_Shit._

Her voice is now totally blank. All the laughter disappeared.

"What's that?" Her finger is still fixed on the wooden box I only a few minutes ago put there.

I can't look at her. I know the whole situation won't be hard to explain. I mean, Gina forgot it, I took care of it, and now I'm about to return it. The thing that's really bothering me right now is my inability to lie. As soon as I open my mouth, she will realize I've looked in it.

But I pluck up my courage and face her anyway. _Let the wrath begin._

"Is…is that my box?"

I sigh, then take a beep big breath.

"I think so. Your mom left it on the counter earlier. And I completely forgot to tell you I had it." _Nice work Emily. I'm impressed._

I reach down and lift it up, placing it in front of Naomi. The weight of it making my hand hurt like crazy. She has her eyes fixed on the box, not moving a muscle.

"She forgot it?" I could hear just a tiny hint of frustration in her voice, almost like she was about to cry.

"I think she was about to give it to you when you grabbed her. She must have just forgotten it with everything going on…" I tried my best to sound confident, like I totally knew what I was talking about.

"Oh." It's all she says before standing up and lifting up the box. She holds it like it's the most precious thing in the world and she would guard it with her life.

"Is everything ok?" I had to ask. She went from hysterically laughing to a blank page…

"Yeah. I'm fine." _She's not fine_.

"I think I need to go up to my room now. I'm knackered" _No, don't go. Not just yet. Tell me about it instead._

I quickly respond. "Really? But I thought you wanted, or I mean needed to talk. Before I made an ass out of myself that is. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" I didn't care that my voice sounded desperate. I really didn't want Naomi to go just yet. Just being around her made my whole life feel like it had meaning again. Like this was where I was supposed to be.

"Maybe another time." She glanced at me as she walked pass the counter and granted me with a small but genuine smile before continuing starring down at the box in her hands. Before I knew it, she'd disappeared behind the staircase wall. And I felt like my whole life was over.


	7. End of day

**A/N. I ran out of wine last night while writing a new chapter and all of a sudden everything just felt boring and filled with angst… Sorry about that people. I'm on my way to the shops right now, getting some new supplies/inspiration. **

**Ps. I'm not a drunk, I just enjoy my red wine…a lot! ;)**

**And thank you all for your awesome reviews! I love them all!**

**I don't own Skins. Shit.**

* * *

01:30 A.M.

I didn't see Naomi again that night. She'd gone up to her room, and god only knows what she did up there.

I had managed not to call her, although I'd been more than close a few times. I just wanted to know if she was okay.

After the very eventful day, I felt like I needed something to take my mind of things. I was down in the locker room, tearing the literally broken clothes of my tired body. _Should I call Effy and maybe meet up with her and her fucking boyfriend?_ Just the thought of it made me sick and I decided not to. And then all of a sudden, I knew exactly what to do.

The door in front of me had specific instructions: Open 07:00 A.M till 07:00 P.M. _Fuck that! If you stupid people would create a door that opened with a code any time of the day, I'd sure as hell wouldn't obey your stupid rules._ I stepped in and quickly made my way to the showers.

I changed into my bikini and made my way out to the pool. Because it was after open hours the lights were of, but that didn't bother me one bit. The light from inside of the pool was more than enough for me. I stepped in.

As the warm embrace of the water held me close, I finally felt like it was all going to be ok.

02:45 A.M.

The walk home felt like an eternity. My whole body was aching and I felt like shit. Although my little swim session had eased some of my pain, I still couldn't let all of the feelings go. The look on Naomi's face as she'd seen the box and why she'd reacted the way she did?

As the memories from the day that should have been over a long, long time ago flooded over me I felt myself getting more and more agitated. _Why was she so weird, and why didn't I read those letters?!_

_I knew that they probably held the answers I was looking for. But no. Being the good girl, always trying to make good decisions, made me not to._ _And yeah, yeah I know it's for the best and it was the right thing to do, but still!_

Now I have to walk here, alone, without knowing anything at all. _I should have read at least one. Damn…_

The lights are of as I reached my doorstep and I try my best not to make any sound as I open it a creep through the hallway. I reach my room and close the door behind me. _Wow, who would have thought after all my smooth moves today, I'd actually managed to do one thing right. I was certain I'd fall on my ass more than once._

I spot my lovely cat lying on my bed and I sit down beside her, stroking her lightly. "Hi sweetheart." I whisper softly while leaning down and pressing my face against her furry stomach. She more than welcomes my need for comfort, spreading her legs out everywhere, holding them as far away from her as she possibly can, allowing me full comfort access.

"Your to good to me Cliché."

The thoughts from the day's events slowly disappearing as sleep grabs hold of me instead.

05:05 P.M.

Back to work.

I still have about 30 minutes before Effy leaves and I feel like I really need to talk to someone. I tried talking to Katie earlier, before she had to leave for work, but apparently I'd done something to piss her of like 3 weeks ago and she still held a grudge. "Don't act like nothing's happened Emily. I still fucking hate you yeah."

_What the fuck did I do?_

"What happened Katie? Did I do anything? Would you please talk to me?" I was begging her but she didn't even look back at me.

"I'll talk to you when you apologize properly." _For what!?_

"Just tell me what I did and I'll say I'm sorry, k?"

"If you don't know, I can't help you."

She slammed the door shut so hard, pore little Cliché almost shat herself. _Silly cat…_

I grabbed Effy as she rushed by me. Me and Effy had never been that close, but since Katie loathed my sorry ass, she was the only one I had left to turn to. "Eff, I need to talk to you. You got time?" She turned her icy blue eyes my way and looked at me. She could probably see something was bothering me and graced me with a small smirk. "I actually need to leave like right now. Got to meet up with Freddie before Panda arrives at the café. You know how nervous he gets when it's just the two of them..?" I was picturing it and quickly let go of her arm. _Jesus._

"Go now, Go!" I almost yelled at her. I couldn't help but to feel bad for Freddie. He'd never been the one for talking, and just the thought about him and Panda alone at the coffee shop made my whole body shiver.

"It's fine. I'll be fine." Effy tilted her head and looked me straight in the eye. I felt a blush creeping it's way up over my face and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She didn't look convinced. I laughed and held her jacket up, making her sure I would be ok.

"Just save him god damn it!" I screamed sarcasticly and pointed towards the door.

She grabbed her jacket and started walking. "We'll talk tomorrow yeah? I promise."

She soon disappeared along the streets outside the hotel, leaving me all alone with my misery.


	8. Kicked out

**A/N. Alright people. I'm all stacked up with "inspiration" and tonight I actually wrote a couple of things I was proud of. This *points down* not being it…! Haha! **

**Circ (!), this one goes out to you, and the lost Prescott triplet. Not that I like dedicating work that I'm not that proud of, but because someone has a hot wife, and I don't. Lol!

* * *

**

**Åh, och Elsa. Jag gjorde det själv den här gången..! **

**

* * *

**

8.

10:50 P.M.

_Where the fuck was she?_

Ok, I had a busy day at work, but that didn't stop me from noticing that the blonde hadn't been around all day. I'd been here for over 5 hours now and I hadn't seen her once.

I saw that her key was put in place down one of my drawers and that lead me to the conclusion she was out, and that bugged me.

If I'd at least seen her leave, I'd know when she left. But no. No sign of her the entire time I'd been working.

The phone rang just as I was about to check if the blondes key really was here for the 16th time today. I quickly picked it up and answered correctly.

"Welcome to London Night Hotel, this is Emily speaking, how can…" I was rudely interrupted before I could finish.

"Shut up Emily, it's me, k?" Katie's voice actually sounded quite happy. _Maybe she didn't hate me after all?_

"I need you to stay away tonight yeah?" _Again?!_ This had happened once or twice before, always leaving me completely stranded. Katie found some guy she wanted to take home and didn't want me anywhere near them during the night, or morning for that matter… After the incident, me falling helplessly over her one night stand one morning, spilling my coffee all over his gorgeous face (Katie's words, not mine) and leaving him with first degree burns, she had forbidden me to ever come near the random guy's she was banging.

"I won't always leave them scarred for life Katie. It was just a freakishly random thing for me to do. I don't usually fall over people." _God I was glad she wasn't here last night watching me._

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you near Jacob, you hear me?" I was about to protest but she interrupted me again.

"You owe me Emily. You fucking owe me." _Oh, the thing I did to her again_.

"Yeah, about that Katie. What exactly is it that I did to piss you of like this?" The phone went silent and all I could hear was the shatter of people around her at the club she was at.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Emsy." Her voice now back to it's normal self, bitchy and self-absorbed.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay away. But only if you promise to talk to me tomorrow?" At least one thing in my life would be resolved in about 24 hours.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. But tonight, piss of." And with that, she was gone. I still had trouble understanding why our granny called her the Nice one…

Totally irritated and confused I hung up the phone. I hated that she still had such a complete hold of me. _Where the fuck should I sleep tonight then?_ I started contemplating my options. _At Effy's?_ No she was out with Panda, Freddie and Cook and if I knew them like I thought I did, they wouldn't be home before 5 in the morning. _JJ?_ At Lara's with a screaming baby in the same room, no thank you! _God, I really don't have enough friends do I?_

I guess I could sleep at the hotel, but my manager was probably asleep by now and if I'd call him one more time, way too late at night asking him I was sure he'd fire me. _So maybe I won't tell him then…_

I knew Effy had done it a thousand times. Just going up to one of the vacant rooms and slept, and then left early in the morning before Mr. Stewart showed up.

With all my other options being to fuck, I decided that the hotel had to be my savior tonight. _I'll grab one of the dodgy small rooms near the pool one the first floor._ The thought about Naomi staying on that floor as well hit me at once.

_Shit no, that was just way to intense. _

I started searching my computer for a vacant room on another floor, finding out there where only two rooms left for me to use. I found one on the first floor and then one on the fourth. _Perfect._ And it's wasn't even at the same side of the building as the beautiful blonde.

And with that, the door opened.

The man walking in looked like he'd had an even crappier night than I had, and he was practically shaking as he reached the counter.

"I need a single room for one night." His breath was heavy.

"I think I'll be able to fix that for you sir." I smiled at him, starting to book him his room on the first floor. _Great, I'd eliminated even an option for me to be sleeping on the same floor as Naomi. If the man hadn't been standing right in front of me, I'd high-five myself._

I finish the booking for the rugged man and hand him his key.

"The breakfast is served between 6 and 10 A.M and your room is on the first floor. The stairs are just around the corn…"

"NOT the first floor!" His screaming making me come to an abrupt stop.

"I can't sleep on that floor." _Is his eyes welling up?_ "I have this thing with my inner ear, and if I don't sleep above exactly 14 feet, my whole body starts to shake and there's nothing I can do to stop it. My doctors tells me I need the altitude, don't ask me why." He holds up his hand, demonstrating that the shaking has already begun. _Well that is truly fucked up._

"I'm sorry sir, that's the only room I have left for tonight I'm afraid." I feel like a complete ass lying to him for my own benefit.

The man stands silent for a moment and I can actually see his whole body shaking slightly. The tears now more than visible in his eyes. _Shit Emily, keep it together._

"Are you sure? Can't you have another look? Please." His sad expression reminds me of that cat you know, with the boots, in that film with the ogre and his hilarious donkey. And I crumble. _God I'm such a push-over!_

"Well, I do have a room on the fourth floor but.."

"I'll take it!" _Bloody hell, that's the third time in like 10 minutes I've been interrupted today…_

"Fine." My voice filled with disappointment as I hand him his new key.

So this leaves me with only one room left this evening, and it also happens to be not only on the same floor as the blondes, but also right next door…

As I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, the front door opens and Naomi walks straight towards me.


	9. 179

**A/N. I had to work the entire weekend and I finally got one (!) day of. So I thought I'd celebrate by putting up a new chapter! And thank you all so very much for all your wonderful reviews! You rock my world!

* * *

**

9.

11:30 P.M.

"Can I have my key please? I'm in 113?" She's barely looking at me holding out her hand for me to give her the key. The thing is I was already holding it when she approached me, and as she's asking me for it, I gently place it down on the counter between us. I was too much of chicken shit to be placing it straight in her hand, I mean, _what if I accidentally touched her. I_ _might have died, right then and there_. I don't say anything, being way too excited with thoughts about touching the gorgeous blonde with the piercing blue eyes and Naomi lifts her head up, letting her eyes meet mine. _There they are…_

She's smirking at me, still having her eyes fixed on mine.

"You remember my room number?" _Shit, I didn't even think of that_. _Quick, save yourself_. "Yeah, well…There's not that many rooms to keep track of…" I let out a soft laugh.

"Really? How many rooms do you have?" She was calling my bluff, and still smirking for that matter.

"Rooms? In this hotel? Oh I don't know really." I moved around awkwardly in my place. _Please, please, please don't make me answer that question. _

"Come on Emily, you work here remember. I'm sure you know how many rooms this hotel has." _She was enjoying this, wasn't she?_ I felt like I was going to be sick and looked down at my hands I had placed on the inside of the counter, fidgeting with a random piece of paper.

"Well we are doing some renovations in a couple of rooms, so there aren't that many at the moment." I looked up again and noticed that Naomi's smirk had disappeared. She grabbed her key from the counter and started walking away towards the stairs. Without even looking at me, she spoke.

"Whatever. I'll just look it up myself. There's a free wireless connection in the room yeah, or maybe you'd forgotten that to..?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and I was sure she wanted me to do so. _Oh fuck it_.

"179." I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me. She stopped walking and slowly turned around, facing me again. _The return of the smirk…_

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that?" _She so heard me the first time._ _Was she flirting with me? Or was this only some kind of sick game, probably named: make the redhead in the reception squirm in agony. _

"There are 179 rooms in this hotel." I might as well continue. "103 double rooms, 69 single rooms and 7 family rooms."

"And you remember my number out of 179 rooms?"

"Yes." _The damage had already been done._

"You remember everyone's room numbers?"

"No."

"But you remembered mine?"

"I said yes."

"Just checking."

She was still standing in front of me and I could practically smell her. If I'd had the courage, I would have been able to touch her soft cheeks just by reaching my arm out. Then all of a sudden she looks just as nervous as I feel, like she's just realized something. She bites her bottom lip and her eyes slowly wander down my face, finally resting on my lips. Unintentionally I do exactly the same, practically devouring her with my eyes. And there we stand, just looking at each other. _God I wondered if the felt just as turned on as I did_.

All of a sudden, she closes our distance with two quick steps and I feel like passing out. _She's actually doing this?_ Our bodies now only inches away from each other and I can feel her hot breath getting heavier, hitting my lips with an even pant. I feel my whole body getting weaker by the second. My hands, which I had clenched so tightly into fists falls down defeated along my shaking body.

Naomi slowly moves her arm, taking hold of my trembling hand and moves it up towards her chest and I take a deep breath. Her skin feels like expensive silk, completely untouched. She's carefully moving her thumb around the palm of my hand, making me let out a small gasp. I still have my eyes fixed on her lips and watch her with excitement and terror as she parts them slowly. _Oh my god, oh my god. I could die, right this second. How did this even happen? _

Her deep blue eyes are now in a totally different color. They're much darker, almost possessed.

"Emily, I'm sorr…"

We both jump out of our skin as her phone goes off and Naomi quickly takes the two steps she so bravely concurred earlier back, leaving me all alone with the shock, embarrassment and disappointment. She grabs her phone out of her tight jeans and answers it hesitatingly. I can see her hand shaking slightly as she moves the phone up to her ear.

"Yes?" She deliberately avoids my needy eyes and turns her head towards the front door. She looks even more irritated as the person on the other line starts to talk.

"You're shitting me right?! That can't be true. Are they even allowed to do something like that?" She starts to pace around the lobby, waiving her free hand in the air.

"I thought I told you not to do that."

I stop listening and walk deeper back behind my counter. I can't believe this. _What the fuck had just happened?_ _And what had gotten over Naomi?_ All my previous intuitions told me she thought I was shit. _And all my other fuck-up's around her._ I didn't understand why she did this.

The last time I saw her she was holding that fucking box and couldn't even look at me. Then tonight she's seconds away from kissing me. My mind was over flooding with emotions, I didn't even see her pass me again, walking towards the stairs.

When I actually do see her I panic.

"Naomi?"

She gives me a quick stare that so obviously says one thing. _This should never have happened._ And with that, she walks away from me again.

I crumble to the floor and it only takes a second for my tears to start falling.


	10. Lights

**A/N. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for me and my update. But real life got in the way and I've been visiting the "Big City" and I had no time at all to work on this… **

**But I'm back now with tons of ideas! So I'll just leave Gaga, beer and Girl-Parties behind me, and start writing instead. **

**Elsa, I will try and grow a ****moustache****. You just need to give me some time...! ;) And J, we're totally doing this, aren't we!?

* * *

**

10.

02:20 A.M.

I didn't even know why I was crying but the tears just wouldn't stop falling down my blushing cheeks. With all that had happened tonight, the last thing I actually was feeling, was sad. Naomi had almost kissed me.

The feelings were swirling through my whole body and I felt angry, confused, happy, and like I was alone all at once. But I didn't feel sad. _I mean, Naomi had almost kissed me._

And yeah, she did leave me here without a word and with the look of death, but that didn't really matter either because, the words just kept repeating themselves in my mind, _Naomi had almost kissed me._

I lift my hand up to my mouth and gently brush my lips back and forth, _the place where I need her to be._ The tears must only be my body needing to react in some way to everything that had happened, and I began wiping them away with my jacket covered arm. _Get it together Emily._ I regain my train of thoughts and continue working one whatever it was I did before Naomi stepped through the front door.

The evening passes rather quickly and I manage to keep myself quite busy from thinking about the scorching blue eyes and they're blonde owner.

I even get the whole weeks cleaning done and when I'm just about to finish the sandwich I started eating a couple of hours ago, the phone goes off. I place everything I'm holding down at the counter and pick the phone up, but just as I'm about to say hello, the numbers on the screen hit me with an intense force. _113. Shit, shit, fucking shit._ My hand starts to shake uncontrollably and I just about manage to place the phone next to my ear without dropping it.

"Front desk." My voice comes out huskier than usual.

"Hi, this is Naomi calling from 113."

I almost drop the phone again just by hearing her beautiful voice.

"Yes hello." Usually, at this point I ask the person on the other end if there's anything I can do for them, help them with or something that ends with a question mark, but this time, I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't make my mouth pronounce the words I wanted to say, so I remained silent instead, waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah I think I might need some help up here." Naomi sounded nervous. _I can't believe it. I can actually make her nervous to. So it's not just me then?_

"What's wrong?"

"The light in my bathroom went out. You think someone can come up and fix that for me? I kind of need that light to get ready for bed." _Bed, dark, Naomi._ The words flashing through my mind made my legs buckle and I had to grab on to the desk in front of me, retaining myself in an upright position.

"Yes. Sure. I'll fix that for you." I was breathing heavily and tried my best not to make her notice, but probably failed miserably.

"My colleague will be here in about 5 minutes, so if you don't mind waiting that long, I'll come up to your room as soon as he gets here? I'm not allowed to leave the reception unattended."

"Fine." And she hangs up.

I couldn't tell if she was irritated or nervous. Her last words came out way to quickly for me to read and I suddenly felt terrible. _That woman is like, I don't know, Fort Knox. Impossible to break through._ Just as I put the phone back to where it belongs, the front door open and Eric walks in with a big grin on his face. He's wearing a big t-shirt with the letters FTW on it, and I can't help but to smile at him. He might be a dick, trying to fuck every woman he comes in contact with, but he always manages to make me laugh, even how miserable I might be feeling.

"You all right Red?" He grants me with the biggest smile as he approaches the counter for me to hand him the key for the locker room.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I hand him the key. "It's just this guest. She needs help with the lights in her bathroom, but I'll run up to her as soon as you're done changing."

He's face lights up even more.

"Is it that hot looking blond on the first floor?" _How the fuck did he know that? _

"Cos if it is, I call dibs. Jesus fuck she's one gorgeous piece of ass!" He bangs his hands down on the counter and starts moving his hips in a rhythmic motion, gesturing him fucking Naomi. His smile stretches all over his face and all of a sudden, I feel like slapping that creepy smile right of him. _How dare he speak about Naomi that way._

"No it's not." I impress myself again with how good I've gotten at lying these last couple of days.

"But you've seen her right? She's one hot babe, isn't she?"

"I guess." I twitch my shoulders up, letting Eric think I don't even fancy the blonde.

"You're crazy Red. She's like the sexiest woman we ever had staying here at our hotel, besides that time the two Bulgarian sisters stayed here." For the life of me, right now I couldn't understand why I liked him.

"Right. Go change. I don't want to keep Nao…uhm, I mean naomber 109 waiting. She had some complaints earlier and I don't want to put fuel to her fire." I was sure Eric noticed my fuck up, but he'd already started walking towards the changing room. He turned around. _Shit._

"109? That bitch. Yeah you can handle that one. I'll be right back and ready for the exciting night that will follow."

If that was true, I was more than happy to believe it, if only for a little bit.

The walk upstairs felt like fucking ages and I was completely terrified as I reached Naomi's door. The images from earlier making guest appearances in my fucked up mind more than once, causing my whole body to tremble.

As I knock on her door, I forget how to breathe.

"Yes?" I hear her footsteps getting closer.

"It's Emily. I'm here to fix your lights." _Be cool Emily, be cool._

I hear her unlocking the door and then she opens it quickly, almost hitting me with it. I take a couple of steps back, and just as I see the light shining brighter than ever from her bathroom, a hand grabs me and pulls me inside.


	11. Do Something

**A/N. I'm sorry about the delay. I just had other stuff going on. Don't hate... And by other stuff, I mean thinking about blondes, wearing dog/snowflaked PJ's... Hot right..!**

**

* * *

**

11.

She pulled me straight in, turning me around in one quick motion before slamming the door shut behind me and pressing me up against it. The echo of the impact was still ringing in my ears as I stood face to face with the woman of my most intense desires at last. The light shining from the bathroom is almost blinding me and I can't help but smirk. _Liar._

Naomi takes hold of my other hand a slowly moves them both up over my head, still pressing me hard against the door with her hips. A moan escapes my mouth and she squeezes my wrists even harder, making me look her straight in the eye.

As she moves her thigh slowly between my legs I feel like collapsing down on the cold hardwood floor, and if Naomi hadn't been holding me upright, I would have. _What the fuck is happening?_

She moves my hands even closer together and grips them with one of hers, releasing the other which she starts running down my body. My arm, my side, leaving trails of goosebumps on every inch she touches, until she rests it on my hip, slowly fidgeting with them with the top edge of my pants, her eyes never leaving mine.

I can feel her starting to shake against me and I make an attempt to move my hands down, dying to touch her. But she just grabs on tighter, not letting me move a muscle.

"Don't."

Her eyes are burning every part of me as she takes in my face with that intense blue stare and I feel my center getting warmer, needing her to touch me. _Do something!_

She still has her free hand rested on my hip, and I feel myself pressing harder back at her, trying to move her as close as I possibly can. She welcomes my neediness and pushes her thigh just a little bit harder against my burning center. _Oh, thank you._

As I'm doing my best to obey her specific rules, which seem to be - don't move, don't speak, don't do anything - she moves her beautiful face closer to mine, and I feel her hot breath on my trembling lips. I know I'm not supposed to speak, but I just can't help the words escaping my mouth,

"Just give me.. just give me a fucking…"

And that's all I need to say.

Her lips crash in to mine with a force I didn't even know existed and I don't even need to ask for her permission to enter her hot mouth. My tongue battles hers, fighting for dominance - a fight I am more than willing to let her win. _Thank fuck! She's finally kissing me. Naomi Campbell is kissing me._

She releases my hands and moves hers down to my shoulders, pressing her whole body up against mine, making my back arch in pleasure and my center move, if even possible, tighter against her thigh.

I feel her hand on my side once more, and she's slowly moving it down towards my hip. But she doesn't stop there. She moves her incredibly smooth fingers to dip under my shirt, and then starts to trail her way up again.

As she pulls my shirt up with her hand and reaches my breast, cupping it with her incredibly soft fingers, I feel like I'm going to explode. Every part of my body is screaming for her to fuck me, but still, I am too afraid to move. To afraid to do something I might regret. _I don't know her. I don't even know what she's doing here. She's a fucking mystery._

Her blue eyes are burning into mine and I feel her squeeze my hard nipple between her eager fingers. I moan once more and she silences me with yet another burning kiss, her tongue trailing my bottom lip before finding its way in to my needy mouth.

She moves her other hand down my body as well, still having me pinned roughly against the door, and starts to undress me, sliding my jacket off my shoulders and letting it drop. It falls with a soft thud to the ground and the sound makes me tear myself away from Naomi's gaze and look down towards the floor. Her hands find my face within seconds and she moves my chin up again, forcing me to look at her, and only her.

My arms have been hanging along my sides since she let go of me, and I suddenly feel the need to take advantage of my newly found freedom. I act on raw impulse as I grab her ass with both of my hands, lifting her up, and start to carry her inside the room, Naomi's legs now wrapped around my body, making my way towards her bed. _Double. How convenient._ I suddenly feel like a bit of a shit, almost mocking her at check-in. Now I couldn't be more then pleased with this fortunate turn of developments. Naomi releases my lips after a long second and looks at me.

"Double."

She grins and I need to bite my bottom lip again, preventing me from saying anything else stupid.

I just nod at her, and she pulls me down by the back of my neck to find my mouth again, just as I lay her down on the newly made bed and crawl on top of her. _I would like to thank my dad, Rob Fitch, for this amazing talent. Without whom, I wouldn't be able to lift anyone like this. Without whom, I wouldn't be able to lift this beautiful woman up of the ground, carrying her to her hotel bed and fuck her._

I press her down against the sheets and I feel her movements getting increasingly frantic below me, eagerly roaming my body with her hungry fingers. I place my hands on each side of her, leaning in to kiss her again as she grips my thighs and tugs them toward her fiercely, making my whole body collapse over hers. She giggles at my fall as she moves her mouth to my ear,

"Ever since you placed that ridiculous key in my hand I've wanted to fuck your brains out, Emily. I don't know if it's because you're incredibly clumsy, or just the fact that I've never met anyone more beautiful then you before. I don't actually care, I just need you to fuck me senseless."

My eyes went wide at her confession, but who was I to question it? Her words, my command!

I take hold of her t-shirt and start undressing her, gently moving it over her head, and watching blonde curls cascade back over her pale shoulders. As soon as I'm done, she tugs my shirt and does the exact same thing to me, before I slide my thigh between her legs and at that contact, she starts to pant heavily, pulling me down towards her wanting body with renewed desperation.

She brushes my ear lobe with her lips and starts to suck it carefully, simultaneously making her fingers take hold of my nipple again. As I shudder under her touch and start to move my hands up, across her hips, stomach, one breast, and then the other. As I am getting lost in her body, my phone suddenly goes off and the room is filled with the unwelcome intrusion of the first few chords of Suddenly I See**.** _Damn you KT, damn all of it! _I quickly grab the mobile out of my pants pocket and look at the screen. _You're fucking kidding me. _I throw it against the bed, making it bounce high and land oh so smoothly right in front of me again. My mind reels, and I can't look back at Naomi in my panic. _And fuck you phone! Fuck all of the phones everywhere. You are dead to me!_

The screen keeps on flashing the caller ID Job Of Death from the bedspread underneath me and know I need to pick it up, I know I need to keep this job. So I slowly grab the phone again, flipping it open while Naomi's eyes are following my every move and I swallow the lump in my throat as I stutter,

"Hello?"


	12. Control

**A/N. So this chapter was first going to be something completely different. But someone *points* started Smut Wars, and who am I, not to follow… So let the smut commence!**

**And Mom, if you just happen to pass by this site and read this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I know that would never happen, but I just wanted to disclaim myself!**

**Shield your eyes, and enjoy!

* * *

**

12.

"Where the fuck are you Emily?" Eric's voice, sounding loud and stressed as hell, echos through my mobile. _What was his fucking problem?_ I finished working the second he got here, because there was something far more important occupying my mind all afternoon. _Her._

I look down at the beautiful blonde below me and give her a look saying I was sorry, as I raise one eyebrow to ensure she gets the point. She just smiles back up at me and starts fidgeting with the top of my pants again, running her soft fingers along the inside of the band, making me shudder under her touch.

"I called 109." _He what!_ "You were gone so long, I got a bit worried. But then that fucking cow answered and started yelling at me for waking her up." _Shit, shit, shit._ "And I think she's on her way down to fucking punch me or something. I'm actually quite scared Emily. So where are you? Come down here and help me?"

I was torn for just a second between helping my friend out, and fucking the woman who now had almost unbuttoned my pants completely, pulling them slightly down and letting her hands now trace the inside of my panties instead. The final choice is way too easy, and my body had decided long before my mouth finally caught up, but it does after another long moment of getting lost in the blonde's insistent fingers.

"I can't help you Eric. I'm sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of something." I try my best not to reveal the shortness of breath I was experiencing as she shifted slightly below me and smirked when she dipped a finger down to see how incredibly wet she was making me. I squeak a bit, covering the phone with my fingers as I use my other hand to pull her roaming fingers out of my pants and scowl down at her, pushing her slightly away.

Naomi casually leans back on the bed as a result, placing her arms behind her to keep her steady and simply grins up at me. _I'm so fucked._ I see her opening her mouth, preparing to speak, and I have to lunge myself over her, making her fall back down on the bed with me on top of her, before pressing my hand over her warm lips as I look her straight in the eye, begging her to be quiet.

"But I need your help. Where did you go?" Eric is actually now sounding desperate. _Shit._ I know I have no other choice than to play the only card I knew he'd understand - that card being the Ace of Sex, the ultimate trump card. I take a deep breath and then practically yell down the phone whilst still meeting Naomi's hungry eyes.

"I'm fucking her right! I'm fucking the blonde girl! Now get to fuck." The weird thing being, I knew he'd understand. I knew he'd even be proud of me.

As I scream at Eric, Naomi fiercely pulls my hand away from her mouth and she presses her burning body up, connecting with every part of mine. I summit to her completely and I throw the phone away in one grand gesture, and before it lands on the hard floor, I can actually hear Eric laughing. _Perv._ Naomi grabs my face again and moves me closer to her making me meet her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes, you are." She says before once again finding my eager mouth, ravishing me with her tongue pushing forcefully past my open lips. And I let her as I feel her slide my pants and knickers off my body and toss them carelessly across the room and land on top of the phone, muffling our increasingly frantic moans from prying ears.

I kiss her hard, and she kisses me back even harder, and I can tell she likes that forceful side of me despite all those rules I was supposed to follow, so now that I have her under me and in the position of power, I pin her down the bed, pressing my hands on her shoulders and start to trail my kisses down towards her neck. I find her pulse point and suck it hard, making Naomi tremble below me as she releases a moan of pleasure back up into my hair, now cascading down the sides of her face.

She lifts her arms up and places them on my back, digging her fingernails deep down my skin. Just the scent of her makes me go crazy and I kiss her neck a few more times before I start to trail my kisses down her pale and trembling body, treasuring every moment of it. As I reach her breasts and take in her nipples, already hard before I've even so much as brushed a hand across her breasts, I'm ready to explode. _Fuck me blind! She is stunning. Absolutely stunning!_

I take her right nipple on my mouth and suck it carefully, circling my tongue around it, as I cup her other breast with my shaking hand, gently stroking her other nipple back and forth, before squeezing it lightly. The blonde below me presses her hands down my back again and moves me even closer to her, before she takes a hold of my hair and tugs it back, making my eyes face hers.

Her eyes are filled with pleasure and her breath is heavy as she speaks, barely above a low whisper as I continue to grind my body into her hips,

"What you said earlier. I need it now. I need it more than I've ever needed anything. So please just fuck me Ems? Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

Her words make my center nearly feel like it's going to overflow with needing to touch her, and I quickly take a hold of her jeans and snap them open in an instant as I drag them off her long and perfect legs in one quick motion, leaving her lying flat back in only her knickers on the warm bed. I take hold of each side of them, looping my fingers underneath and slowly pulling them down, releasing her of her final piece of clothing, and the breath I didn't know I was holding releases as well. There must be angels crying everywhere right now, cos behold, Naomi Campbell is flawless. _Oh, fuck me!_ She's completely flawless and she is presently ready and open and wanting me from the bed below me. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And as I finally dip my hand down between her legs and feel how wet she is for me, my whole body starts to shake uncontrollably, my own whimper matching Naomi's soft gasps and moans.

Her breath gets more frantic against my lips and I feel her pressing her center roughly towards the hand that is now rhythmically moving in and out of her, my fingers taking in her heat and her incredible wetness and yet I know from her frustrated grunts that she's needing more of me.

As I pull out one more time and then slip a third finger inside of her, never changing my steady pace, she gasps for air before her hands clench tightly around my long red strands and she's pulling me down forcefully, finding my hungry mouth again. I feel her velvety heat begin to tighten around my fingers and at that, I smirk into her desperate kiss and know I'm in total control at last as I curl them upwards at the end of each stroke, beginning to up my pace.

As I feel her getting closer to the edge I move my free hand up to her nipple again, pressing it between my careful thumb and forefinger, rolling the hard nub around in my grasp. Her hands move suddenly from my hair to almost painfully dig into my scalp, crushing our mouths together one last time as she finally comes over the edge, her back arching her body up from the bed. She stills after a long moment, my fingers taking in every one of her waves of pleasure as I bring her down, achingly slowly and finally slip my fingers out of her, wiping them on my naked thigh. To my great surprise, she places both her hands on my cheeks, staring me straight in the eye with a different kind of gleam shining back in them this time. She has to gather her breath more than once before she manages to speak, swallowing an obvious lump in her throat,

"So this is how it feels when life stops," she whispers, and the blonde's face is curled up into a wicked smirk now, "because, fuck, Emily, I think tomorrow just disappeared, and made you my present."

* * *

**Smut Wars! It is so on! ;D**


End file.
